Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle roof structure.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5456439 describes a sunroof device in which an opening formed in a roof of a vehicle is opened and closed by sliding glass. The sunroof device includes a movement mechanism, serving as a mechanical structural object, having guide rails and sliders. The guide rails are respectively disposed at both vehicle width direction sides of the opening, and the guide rails extend along the vehicle front-rear direction. The sliders are respectively attached to both vehicle width direction sides of the sliding glass and are supported so as to be capable of moving at the guide rails. A glass garnish serving as a shielding body attached to the sliding glass is disposed at an inner side in a vehicle width direction of the mechanical structural object. The glass garnish is formed by an opaque material and shields the mechanical structural object from view from the vehicle cabin outer side.